Can You Really Want Me
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: ... More Than For A Little While? He needed someone, someone to keep him grounded. Maybe Alonso Frame was the person to do that. Jack Harkness/Alonso Frame. Slash. Mentions of Jack/Ianto. Sex. R&R please, x


**Can You Really Want Me More Than For A Little While?**

**Summary:** He needed someone, someone to keep him grounded. Maybe Alonso Frame was the person to do that. Jack Harkness/Alonso Frame. Slash. Mentions of Jack/Ianto.

**-xx-**

The music in the alien bar was deafening in Jack Harkness' ears. He sighed and took a drink from his glass, gulping down the hyper-vodka, hoping to get as wasted as was humanly, or alien-ly possible. That was until the good looking man behind the bar put down a piece of paper in front of him. He looked up at the man who gestured behind him.

"From the man over there," he said, making Jack frown and look over, only to see the Doctor standing there in all his suited glory. Part of him wanted to get up, run to the Doctor and sob into his shoulder. The other wanted to humour him, and see what was written on the piece of paper. The Doctor nodded at the paper in his hand, prompting him to read what was written. He frowned again slightly before unfolding the paper, and looking down at the Doctor's tidy handwriting, saying:

**_His name is Alonso_**

Jack's eyebrows knitted together in confusion before he looked back up at the wonderful man in front of him. The Doctor's gaze shifted and he seemed to nod to the space next to Jack. Jack just stared at him for a few moments before turning to look at the young man who had just sat down next to him, who looked like he wanted the world to open up and swallow him whole. Jack looked him over for a moment, before he looked back at the Doctor, who saluted him. Jack copied his action, noting the sad look on the Doctor's face. Maybe he wouldn't see him again. Maybe he was doing something nice for his companions before he regenerated. The Doctor seemed to give him a sad smile before he turned and walked away. Jack watched him walking away for a moment, before he gave the paper in his hand another quick glance. He suddenly scrunched it up, before turning to the young man next to him.

"So, Alonso." The young man turned to him, looking surprised that someone here knew his name. Especially a handsome man, whom he knew he'd have no chance with. "Going my way?" _Maybe I have a chance after all._ Alonso looked over this man for a few seconds before his eyes met Jack's.

"How do you know my name?" Alonso asked, a small grin on his face. Jack smiled also, quickly looking away then back to Alonso.

"I'm kinda psychic," he said, Alonso's eyes widening in wonder.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Alonso looked down at the bar, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as he smiled. He smiled more to himself before looking back up at this handsome stranger.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" he asked, hoping it wasn't too obvious that he was flirting. Jack smiled his megawatt smile.

"Oh yeah!" he said, making Alonso smile, before he nodded his head. Jack laughed before downing the glass in front of him, placing it back on the bar. He turned to the young man once more, who was still staring at him.

"What's your name?" Alonso suddenly asked him. Jack thought for a moment about making up a fake name, knowing that it would probably end up being a one night stand, even though that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted someone to care for him, just like he had had before. _Just like Ianto had, _Jack thought to himself.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said, before slipping down from his barstool. "Shall we?" He motioned with his hand towards the door. Alonso nodded, before downing an awful purple concoction in his glass, before he placed his hat on his head. Jack's hand touched the small of his back and he was ushered out of the bar, away from the deafening music and the thriving alien custom.

**-xx-**

The door to Jack's rented room burst open violently as Jack pushed the younger man through it, his lips pressed passionately to the other man's. Alonso's death grip on Jack's greatcoat was enough to keep him standing. Jack's arm wound round the midshipman's waist, pulling him closer, feeling the evidence of their kissing against his leg. Jack smirked into the younger man's mouth, his tongue probing in to get a better taste. Alonso moaned against the captain's, his eyes almost rolling back in his head at the light-headedness. Jack pulled back for a moment.

"Well, Alonso," he whispered, through his breathlessness. "I can tell this isn't your first time with a man." His nose touched Alonso's, their lips ghosting over each other's, as if they were deciding who should make the first move.

"No, it's not," Alonso whispered back, before he dived in for another kiss. His hands gripped the lapels of Jack's greatcoat, running over the fabric, before pushing it from his shoulders. Jack let go of Alonso to let the coat slide off. He pushed the young man back towards the double bed in the corner, pulling at the buttons on Alonso's jacket, popping them open with experienced fingers before quickly pulling it off. Alonso's leg caught on the edge of the bed, making him fall back onto the soft mattress, his fingers tightening in the sheets as he watched the older man above him. Jack was breathing heavily as he watched Alonso, his hands pulling off his braces before he unbuttoned his shirt, before he discarded that also. Alonso almost growled in his throat when he saw Jack had another layer underneath that shirt. He sat up a little and grabbed Jack's t-shirt, pulling the older man down on top of him, catching his lips in his own. Jack crawled onto the bed, his knee between the younger man's legs, pressing against his crotch, making Alonso gasp and moan.

"Jack ..." he moaned, his head falling back onto the pillow as Jack's lips moved down his neck, kissing his Adam's apple, before kissing down to his collar, where the buttons were. Alonso swallowed deeply as he felt Jack's hot breath at the base of his throat. Jack sat up, straddling the younger man's lap, his fingers lazily unbuttoning the midshipman's shirt, pushing it open to reveal a beautifully toned chest, smooth silky skin. Jack moved down and ran his tongue along Alonso's chest, making him sigh deeply, his body trembling with desire. He moaned Jack's name again and Jack bit down on one of the younger man's nipples, causing him to squirm and gasp loudly. _Obviously sensitive_, Jack thought. He kissed further down until he came to a scar on the younger man's abdomen.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story ... but I was shot. I don't really want to talk about it right now" Alonso said, shrugging his shoulders a little. Jack nodded. The older man sat back on his heels, hands going to the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up over his head, Alonso's hand reaching up to touch him, his palm caressing Jack's chest, the other hand coming up to join. He sat up from beneath Jack's legs, his hands gripping Jack's hips as his lips kissed his stomach. Jack ran a hand through the midshipman's hair, his eyes closing. Alonso looked up at Jack, who looked so relaxed. His fingers moved to the button on Jack's trousers, making the Captain's eyes open, and lock with the young man's in front of him.

"Y'ok, Jack?" Alonso asked, popping open the button and dragging down the zipper. Jack nodded.

"Fine, Alonso. Just don't stop ..." he moaned gently. Alonso dragged the zipper right down, pulling open Jack's trousers and freezing instantly when he saw Jack was wearing no underwear. "Don't stop ..." Alonso moved forward, his lips attacking Jack's stomach again, kissing along in a line, before moving further down, reaching the base of his restricted cock. Jack sucked in a breath through his teeth. Alonso pulled Jack's trousers down to his thighs, his cock finally free from its restraint. Alonso lay back on the bed, his hands moving to the button on his own trousers, button popping open and zipper coming down. He kicked off his shoes and socks and pulled his trousers and his underwear down together, causing Jack to moan at the sight of the naked young man underneath him. Alonso took Jack's hand, pulling him down.

"You're so beautiful," Jack whispered, capturing Alonso's lips roughly in his own. He kicked off his own boots and pushed his trousers off, joining the pile of clothes on the floor before he lay along Alonso's body, kissing the life out of him, almost. Their cock's rubbed together, creating beautiful friction between them. They both gasped into the others mouth, Jack moving again to create the friction again, and again, and again...

"Oh God, Jack ..." Alonso cried out, before Jack came to a stop. He didn't want the young man coming already. Jack sat up, straddling the midshipman's lap again, both of them breathing heavily. He reached down to the greatcoat on the floor, pulling a small bottle of lube from the pocket. He opened the cap, squirting some onto his fingers before he raised himself up, reached behind himself and began preparing himself. Alonso gasped audibly and reached down to touch his cock, his hand stroking the hard shaft delicately, before he began pumping it faster. But Jack's hand on his made him slow down, before coming to an abrupt halt. Jack brought his hand back, squirting more lube onto it before he ran it over Alonso's stiff cock. Alonso's eyes fluttered closed at the touch, his mouth opening.

"Jack ..." he moaned as Jack prepared him. Once he was slick, Jack reached down to the floor and picked up Alonso's hat, putting it upon his own head before sinking down onto Alonso's cock, both of them crying out in unison, their names on the other's tongue.

"You okay?" Jack asked him, running a hand over his cheek. Alonso nodded.

"I'm fine," he said, shifting slightly underneath Jack, his hands going to the older man's hips. "I'm ready." Jack nodded and he placed both hands on Alonso's chest, and began to move on his cock, Alonso's his bucking to meet each movement. They were slow movements at first, as if he was afraid to hurt Alonso.

"Faster, Jack ... _please," _Alonso moaned, and that was enough for Jack. He sped up his movements, fucking himself faster and faster on Alonso's cock, the bucking of the younger man's hips hitting that sweet spot deep within him, making him shudder and gasp.

"Harder, Alonso ..." Jack whispered, the midshipman's hips bucking up harder, causing Jack to cry out as his prostate was hit each time. "Fuck ..." Suddenly, he was flipped onto his back by Alonso, and he was pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. He threw one of his legs over Alonso's shoulder for the young man to hold on to as he fucked him.

"Harder, _harder ..." _Jack moaned, his hands gripping the metal bars in the headboard, the bed banging off the wall as he was fucked into the mattress. Alonso cried out, the sweat dripping from his forehead as he pounded as hard as he could. He began to shudder above Jack, showing he was close. One hand came away from the headboard to pump his own cock in time with Alonso's thrusts.

"Jack ... so close," Alonso gasped out. A few more thrusts into Jack sent him over the edge, a scream of Jack's name ripped from his throat and he came deep inside Jack, his body twitching and jerking as he emptied himself, his hands gripping Jack's knees to keep his spent body upright. Jack continued to jerk himself off, before calling out Alonso's name, as he came hard all over his chest and stomach, falling back against the pillow. Alonso fell down next to Jack, both of them breathing heavily. Alonso looked over at Jack, whose eyes were closed.

"Y'know, you suit the hat more than I do ..." he said, through his breathlessness. Jack laughed, which was like music to the young man's ears. Jack took the hat off his head and dropped it to the floor before leaning over and kissing Alonso's lips gently. He grabbed his t-shirt and quickly wiped the semen from his chest before pulling the sheets up over them.

"Sleep ... you look tired ..." Jack said. Alonso said.

"I just had the most mind-blowing sex. Of course I'm tired," Alonso said. Jack laughed again before pulling the young man against him.

"Sleep ..." he repeated. He knew one of them had to. And it definitely wasn't going to be him.

**-xx-**

Jack stayed with the young man. He had intentions to up and leave, but he really didn't want to. He remembered the first time he spent a whole night with Ianto, how amazing it felt just to hold him in his arms all night and feel his soft skin against his own. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Alonso moved against him, his fingers drawing patterns on Jack's chest.

"You seem far away," Alonso said, causing Jack to look down at him. He smiled gently.

"Just thinking," he said, pressing a kiss to Alonso's forehead.

"Care to share?" he asked. Jack's silence after made Alonso think that the answer was no. "Jack, sorry. I didn't mean to pry." He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at the captain.

"No, it's alright. It's just I've ... well, I've never felt so comfortable with someone since ..." he stopped himself.

"Since?"

"Since Ianto ..." he said, and Alonso frowned. Jack suddenly began to tell him everything, from the aliens called the 456, to them wanting the children, about him not being able to die, and about how Ianto Jones had died in his arms in Thames House on planet Earth.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Jack," Alonso said, kissing his forehead gently.

"I realise I have to move on. That's why I'm glad the Doctor set us up," Jack said, caressing Alonso's cheek gently.

"Wait, you know the Doctor?" the young man asked. Jack nodded.

"I sure do. Now I'm up for round two, how about you?" he said, smiling into the young man's mouth as he kissed him, both of them giggling as Jack rolled Alonso onto his back. He was really glad he found someone, and he hoped Ianto would be happy for him, even though he missed him so much. He knew he'd be happy.

* * *

_I loved the idea of Jack and Alonso, so I had a go at writing this. I hope you guys liked it! XD_


End file.
